Wedding Toast
by Cardiophobic
Summary: They weren't right for each other. It's Cam and Claire's job to snap her out of this wedding before she falls deeper. They weren't meant to be, but THEY were. Do you get it? It's one confusing ride. T FOR LANGUAGE!


**Sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry! I know I should be working on West Coast Friendship. I don't have the time though. Plus, my computer's been broken until now! GOT IT FIXED! I think it will be my summer 10' project though. So don't worry! For now, I'm here to write one-shots/two-shots. :D **

They always say that all great empires must fall sometime, and let's say she were the empire. This is a story of the rise and downfall. It's also a lesson that must be learned. Who are we? What gives us the right to tell the story? We are the witnesses and that is our reason and right.

It all started in the seventh grade. In a place we all like to call Mr. Myner's history class at Briarwood Octavian Country Day. I was discreetly texting my boyfriend. He noticed what I was noticing too. They were giving each other nervous glances. She would look, then he would notice her looking, and she would look away. Or the case might be vice versa.

"Claire, do you think they might like each other?" Cam asked after class was over.

"Do I think? No, Cam, I know they like each other." Claire smiled.

* * *

Then it was her annual Halloween party a year later. Time flew by, and it was this night that made everyone else realize their spark. They didn't even notice it though. They're oblivious to everything going on around them.

"_I don't think she likes me. She's all over Plovert!" he whimpered._

"_What are you talking about?" Cam asked._

"_LOOK AT THAT MAN. LOOK AT THAT!" he screamed._

"_What are you talking about?" Cam asked, clearly annoyed._

"_She's freaking making out with Chris Plovert. He is so dead to me." he yelled._

"_He's like your second cousin. How is that going to work?" Cam asked._

"_Don't question me. My life is officially over."_

He was so dramatic at that age, but then again we all were dramatic. Claire remembers how much Massie freaked out after Plovert practically lip-raped her.

"What a manly way to put it Cam." Claire smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Cam asked.

"You said lip-raped. That's totally the best way to describe it."

"Can you stop interrupting my toast?"

"It's mine too, but it's your turn to speak."

* * *

Massie Block had no idea and neither did he. He was completely oblivious. They were perfect for each other though. It wasn't because they were the same. It wasn't because they were opposite, and opposites attract. If everyone had a half of their heart missing, and there is just a mold that needed to be filled. They were each other's missing pieces. They balanced each other out. That's why everyone knew that they would last forever. From the end of eight grade and past graduation, everyone thought they would last. Boy, we were wrong.

"_Derrick, why do you make things so damn complicated?" Massie was on the edge. She was ready to break down and cry. She was so close._

"_What the hell do you mean? You made me do this!" _

"_Derrick Lucas Harrington, how the fuck is cheating on me something I made you do?" Massie was openly crying now._

"_I saw you! You were on a date with Chris Plovert. Does that ring a bell?" Derrick screamed._

_Massie was on the floor up and up against the wall crying._

"_I can't go to lunch with people? I can't eat lunch with my guy friends. Believe what you want Derrick, but we were just eating lunch together. He's married. He's been married. He's one hundred percent faithful to his wife. Her name is Dylan. Does that ring a bell? She's my best friend. I'm not the one who kissed someone else. I'm not the one who ruined eight years of our time. I'm not the one who decides it was okay to hurt the significant other by fucking Skye Hamilton." Massie screamed. _

Who knew, right? They seemed so perfect. Since when was Chris Plovert faithful anyways?

"Hey!" Plovert yelled.

I was just joking. If it wasn't for Plovert's decision to break it off with Dylan. We wouldn't be here, would we? So here we are. Cam and Claire, and we're speaking at your wedding. Isn't that just jolly? Let's take this fight a little farther down the road in their relationship history.

"_Please forgive me." Derrick banged on the door._

"_Sorry, I'm not in the mood. Go back to Skye. I know she'll have the open arms to wrap you into her silicon boobs." Massie replied from the other side._

_Derrick turned and walked down the stairs._

"_I don't know what I'm going to do, Cam." _

"_Why did you even walk away from your fight three months ago?" Cam asked._

"_I was stupid. I let myself believe that I could live without her. I let myself believe I can move on. I let myself believe it was her fault." Derrick explained._

And Derrick, that is why we're at the Block and Plovert rehearsal dinner. That is why this isn't the Harrington and Block rehearsal dinner. You let yourself walk away from your own happiness. You let yourself screw up the only good thing you had for yourself. You let yourself mess up what made you, you.

"Goodness, can we call security on this guy?" Plovert asked.

"No, if you do, I will not say yes tomorrow." Massie threatened.

If you're out there in the crowd, Derrick, listen to us. We know you messed up, but we also know Massie doesn't love this rebound. They always say that all great things must come to an end. Massie Block, you were an empire. You were a great empire. We know that Derrick was the reason to the end of your empire. The saying goes, "Things end, so others can begin." That doesn't mean it has to be someone new. Listen to us. We've been there since the beginning. Let him learn from his mistake. We don't approve of your wedding. We know how much we mean to you. If you want to keep us as friends you shouldn't marry Plovert.

Massie was crying. She was openly crying.

"I don't know what you want from me. Claire, you know how much I was hurt. Cam, you know this isn't right. Plovert, I don't know what to say. Everyone, this is my way of saying that I'm running away." Massie got up and ran to the exit.

Everyone else was too speechless to speak. Everyone, but Cam and Claire, didn't notice the sandy-haired brown-eyed man slip out either.

* * *

**Second part coming soon! If you didn't get it. I'm sorry. It's a little confusing. The normal writing is basically Cam and Claire talking. They're saying their extremely long "TOAST" at Massie's and Plovert's "oh-so-perfect rehearsal dinner." **


End file.
